


It's not like I'm falling in love, I just want you to do me no good

by quietwandering



Category: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band), The Russell Brand Show
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: And you look like you could
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Matt Morgan (Comedy RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	It's not like I'm falling in love, I just want you to do me no good

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a terrible few weeks, but here's the result of me binge listening every single one of Noel Gallagher and Matt Morgan's podcasts. Literally no one will read this, but let me tell you - Noel definitely wants to fuck this dude.
> 
> Also, there is a brief mention of Liam, sorry about that
> 
> Title is [No. 1 Party Anthem](https://youtu.be/mGUjVbsYG6E) by Arctic Monkeys

Matt was drunk, and I'd had a few too many shots of tequila, but that wasn't really an excuse anymore. We'd fucked so many times at this point it was becoming a habit, and I wasn't sure either of us knew how to stop. He'd look at me from across the room, and with a tilt of his head we'd find ourselves in a lavatory stall, trying to get each other off before anyone noticed.

Tonight was different though. We'd found a proper bed to shag in, and Matt had bent me over it before I could even get my trousers down. I willingly let him push my legs open and bury his tongue in me, let him slick me up until I was sure I was gonna come, but I didn't let him take me on my back like some bird though, like we were here to have some meaningful connection. No, I wanted a good, hard fuck, and that was that.

So I got Matt pushed up against the headboard and clambered into his lap, grinning at him like a fucking lunatic before I poured some more lube into my hand. We didn't need nearly this much, but I wasn't sober enough to notice (or give a fuck, for that matter), and I grabbed Matt's cock in both hands to get him ready. 

" _Fuck_ -" I shivered as I pushed Matt into me. His cock was always a bit much to take. Not outrageously so, mind you, but he was definitely bigger than Liam. I liked it though - that initial flush of discomfort before I relaxed and just felt so fuckin' _full_. No wonder I kept coming back.

"C'mon then, get on with it. Ain't got all bloody day, do I?" I mumbled, smacking Matt's chest when he just laid there and stared up at me with those big blue eyes of his, like he wasn't quite sure what was happening. "Move already."

"Give us a minute, christ -" 

Matt put his feet flat on the bed, which was already an improvement, and I grabbed onto his shoulders as he started to push. I near toppled over at some points, far too drunk to really keep my balance, but Matt kept pushing me back upright so I didn't make an absolute ass of myself. 

"God, that's fuckin' good. C'mon, _c'mon_."

With a rough shove, I was flat on my back with my arms pinned up over my head. I had the inclination to shove the cunt off me, tell him I wasn't his bloody bird or summat, but Matt slid himself back in too fast for me to roll away. 

"Put yer…put yer legs around me," Matt mumbled, his breath warm against my ear, and I tried a few times, but it was just too much effort, honestly, and all I wanted right then was to come. "Fuckin' come on, man -"

Matt yanked my knees up to give himself some more room and fucked into me hard enough that the bed rattled, forcing a loud groan out of me. It was fuckin' filthy and raw and exactly what I needed. "That's it. That's it, _fuck_ -"

Matt had pushed his other hand down between my legs and started to squeeze at my cock a bit, making my toes curl up and my eyes roll back. I struggled to get my arms free, but Matt was way too fuckin' strong for me to get loose. "'M gonna...fuck. I'm gonna, gonna come. I'm gonna fuckin' _come_."

I squeezed my eyes shut to feel the slight burst of warmth inside me, and with one last push I started to come just as hard, my limbs shuddering from the force of it. Matt was crushing the life out of me though, and I had to kick him a few times to get free.

"Fuck me, we've gotta get back downstairs." 

Matt shrugged and remained face down against the bed while I shimmied my trousers back up. There was a bit of come leaking out of me, but I'd just throw my pants out when I got home. Sara probably wouldn't notice - or care, honestly. "'M too bloody tired."

"Come on. Up you get." I tugged on Matt's shoulder till he was sat up and helped him get his jeans zipped up like I did for Liam back in the day, just without all the kicking and screaming. We both looked a little worse for wear, but I did what I could to help out and patted Matt's shoulder encouragingly. "There we go. Fresh as a daisy, y'are."

"Speak for yourself," Matt sighed, patting his hair down. "Alright, you head out first then. I'll see you in a bit."


End file.
